ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Looney Tunes Presents/Looney Tunes Presents: Jerry Mouse's Great Adventure
The serialized Jerry Mouse cartoon Jerry Mouse's Great Adventure (who is notable for being the first (and so far only) animated media where Jerry, here voiced by actress Dana Hill, regularly speaked) from 10 episodes of The Looney Tunes Show series made it into a 1992 movie by Walt Disney Television Animation. The film got a big-screen release, a re-release as a kids' matinee film, and was released on VHS and DVD. Plot Voice cast *Dana Hill as Jerry Mouse *Anndi McAfee as Robyn Starling *Greg Burson as Spike Bulldog, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Pepé Le Pew and Elmer Fudd *Richard Kind as Tom Cat *Charlotte Rae as Aunt Pristine Figg *Tony Jay as Lickboot *Michael Bell as Ferdinand the Dog and Alley Cats *Ed Gilbert as Puggsy the Dog and Mr. Starling *David Lander as Frankie Da Flea *Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof *Don Messick as Droopy, Butch the Irish Dog and Barney Bear *Frank Welker as the Road Runner Reception Critical response Box office Trivia *Most of the Looney Tunes main cast make some cameos such as: **Catnip Alleycat appears on the poster in the alley. **Goofy Goof appears as a mailman to deliver Aunt Figg and Lickboot the menssage confirming Mr. Starling is alive. **The Goodfeathers appear standing above a statue. **Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie are seen on a magazine about The World's Richest Duck, being read by Tom. **Droopy, Butch Cat, Rita the Cat and Runt the Dog are seen in Dr. Applecheek's secret pound, being released aftewards by Jerry. **A Mickey Mouse toy can be found in Robyn Starling's arctic room. **Elmer Fudd appears as a news anchorman. **A Marvin the Martian action figure and a Minerva Mink poster can be found at Captain Kiddie's cabin. **Wile E. Coyote is seeing chasing the Road Runner in the desert, only to be severely hurt by Aunt Figg's car who smashes him. **Barnyard Dawg is seen fishing and being splashed by Captain Kiddie and Squawk as they chase Robyn, Jerry, Tom and Spike. **Porky Pig (who had apparenced before), Butch the Irish Dog and Barney Bear appear as police officers who arrest Aunt Figg and Lickboot for their crimes, along with Dr. Applecheek, who also was arrested thanks to Jerry, who had mailed about his secret pound, as well as the ledger and evidence of Aunt Figg's abbusive actics and Lickboot's corruption, while Daffy Duck appears as a dogcatcher, catching Ferdinand, confusing him with a alley dog, and carring him to a actual dog pound. While they are taken to prison in a police van, Aunt Figg is telling Lickboot and Dr. Applecheek that because of their incompetence (as well as Jerry ruining her plans) her hopes to get money and be rich are now spoiled. As she tries to open her bag, Pepé Le Pew (who had helped Jerry to outsmart Captain Kiddie and Squawk, whose fates are unknown) appears and sprays his stench at the horrified three, making them smell bad for the rest of the journey. ***The police van scene would be later used in the [[What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Walt Disney Animated Classics/One Hundred and One Dalmatians/101 Dalmatians|live-action remake of 101 Dalmaians]]. * Category:What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes Category:What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/The Looney Tunes Show/Episodes Category:What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Movies Category:Looney Tunes Presents